Love that Doesn't Fade
by fictionfinatic0291
Summary: Ok this is a dream i had one night that i wrote down and i changed it to twilight characters. don't hate me. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Nessie, some emmet, rose and carlisle and esme but not too much. all human please read and review! THANKS


BPOV

He slammed his fork on the table and shoved himself away from the table, startling all of us.

"Fine, if you won't tell me what's been going on, just leave!" I stared up into his emerald eyes with my wide brown ones. Our daughter looked at him with the same look. I had never seen him this angry. He stormed off toward the bedroom and slammed the door like a little child. I understood why he was like this, but did he really have to be so extreme? Alice, his sister stood slowly and looked at me with an apologetic smile and began to head toward the bedroom to help calm her brother down.

"Alice, let me talk to him. He should know now anyway, it isn't fair that I've kept this from him." I moved around the table and her eyes became glassy. I hugged her gently, but she pulled me to her.

"Bella, you are so strong. We'll be right here with Nessie." Tears began to form and I quickly blinked them away and nodded turning toward the bedroom walking slowly down the hall. I don't know why, but I was so nervous. I shouldn't be though, Edward is the love of my life and my husband of 10 years. I don't know why I've kept my secret from him for so long, I was scared for him. I didn't want him to worry about me.

For a while now while Nessie was in school, Edward and I both worked most of the day, Alice would pick Nessie up from school and watch her until one of us came home. Edward and I would always have lunch together, but for the past few weeks I've had to miss lunch for doctor's appointments. I never told him that's where I went though, I just said I was busy. He was understanding until he went to my office one day and found me crying in Jake's arms, a co-worker of mine.

Edward never liked Jake for some reason, and he took it the wrong way. He stormed into the office and tore me away from Jake. When I defended Jake and ran back to him when Edward punched him, he misunderstood. Ever since then, he has been constantly asking what I do during our missed lunches and I'm too afraid to tell him what the doctor has said. I looked back as I reached the door and saw my baby girl looking at me with a worried look. I smiled at her, which made her smile and I knocked on the door announcing my presence.

"Edward?" I asked softly as I slowly opened the door. He was face down on the bed, his shirt cast away on the floor. I watched as his back muscles moved as he breathed. I made my way to the bed and sat against the headboard. I ran my hand down the middle of his back earning a tremble.

"Edward, please talk to me." My voice shook a little as I said this.

"What Bella?" His voice was annoyed. It broke my heart to hear that tone aimed at me. I couldn't help the tears from forming and brimming over.

"Edward, please don't talk to me like that. I love you….so much!" My voice got higher and I ended up sobbing at the end. This got Edward's attention and he immediately sat up and pulled me into his lap. He ran his hand over my hair soothingly.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I love you too. I'm just stressed." He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"Stressed about what?" I sniffed.

"Something just feels off. Ever since I saw you with that dog in your office, I just feel like everyone knows something that I don't. I'm just worried I'll loose you." His words hit me in the heart. A new sob escaped and I clung to Edward's neck, burying my face into his skin. "Bella, love, what is it? Please tell me." His voice was laced with worry and I realized it was time to calm down.

I moved myself out of his lap and faced him. I missed the warmth of his body, but I needed to think of how I was going to explain this.

"Edward, you are the love of my life. You and Nessie make me so happy. You have always been there for me. We have such a beautiful girl Edward. She's a mix of the best of each of us. You're family accepted me into theirs the day I met them and I am so grateful, for Nessie to be surrounded by so many great people." I looked up into Edward's emerald eyes and saw love, confusion and worry in them.

"B-Bella, where is this heading….?"

I shook my head and continued with my little speech. "I remember when you proposed to me when we were 18. It was perfect. I'm still surprised you picked me. These past 10 years have been amazing. I am the luckiest woman in the world."

"Bella…." His voice was getting panicky. I took his hand and placed it over my heart so he could feel how fast it was racing. He did the same and I felt his heart hammering in chest. I leaned forward and kissed where my hand was.

"Edward please don't hate me."

_**To Be Continued….**_

**What do you think? I had a dream about this and thought I'd write it before I forgot it. Lemme know what you think.**


End file.
